Girl in Boy's Armor
by Eimi-Marschild
Summary: Sakura is a princess who is going to be sent to a Missionary to learn sewing and magic. But she doesn't want to. So she and her twin brother switch places. Will she prove to everyone and to herself that not only men can be knights?
1. Seperate Ways

Yea this is my new story it's based on a book series called the Alanna Stories. anyway hope you like it all.

Disclaimer: I dont not own Cardcaptors Sakura or the Alanna Stories. I am only using them to make a fanfiction.

:Ages:

Sakura 10

Sohma 10

Prince Syaroan 13

Yamazaki 12

Eriol 12

Hiroshi 12

Princess Meiling 11

Kero 50 (he is human)

Yue 29 (also human)

Duke Takeda 45

Tomoyo 15 (she's a thief and does't act at all like she should. You have been warned)

A Girl in Boys Armor

a fanfiction by Mars-Child

A girl with auburn hair and firey emerald eyes strode into her twin brothers room with an angry look on her face. "This is an outrage how do they expect me to go to the missionary. I have no use for dainty dancing and needlepoint. I want to be a knight." She was nearly screaming.

"Sakura what's going on!" Her brother asked with a surprised glance at her red face his green eyes, identical to hers, widening.

"This! This is what's going on." She threw a piece of paper at him.

As he read it his face got nearly as red as Sakura's. "But they know how useless I am with a sword and they want me to become a knight and go to the castle. I am much more of a magic user than a fighter. I can't even hold a sword right. Your more of a fighter than I am."

"Yes, I know. But what are we supossed to do. Father already has the letters written up and he left to study the ruins in Kyoto." Sakura said thinking outloud. She smiled, "I have an idea. Sohma, you have gotten very good at forging father's signiture right?"

"Yes." he said.

"Then that's it. We will write brand new letters. I'm sure Kero and Yue will agree with us. I mean Yue is always saying how he wished I had been born a boy and you the girl. I'll go to the castle and learn how to fight and you will go to the Missionary to learn magic." she explained excited.

"I doubt that Yue will like it much. Plus you can't join, your a girl remember." Sohma said with a sigh.

"Duh of course I'm a girl. But if you rewrite the letters you can say we are twin boys. I'll cut my hair." Sakura said.

"But what about when you start to grow... you know more womanly?" Sohma blushed to the roots of his auburn hair.

"I'll cross that road when I get to it. For now I am as flat as a wall. Anyway, let's go and talk to Kero first. If he agrees then Yue has no choice than to let us go, seeing how he is afraid of Kero's magic." Sakura told him. (A/N yes i know both yue and kero have magic but in this story yue is only trained in fighting and has no magic at all.)

"I still don't know about this." Sohma was always very hesitant about everything.

"Oh Sohma don't be such a wimp, let's GO!" Sakura said grabbing his hand and rushing down the steps to the courtyard of the House.

"Kero! Kero! KERO! We have a question Kero." Sakura wasn't even out of breath, but Sohma was panting behind her.

"What is it Sakura?" Kero asked.

"Well, we were wondering if we could switch places. I would go to the castle and Sohma would go to the Missionary. I have no interest in learning how to use magic and he does, but can't fight and I can." Sakura was speaking very fast hoping that Kero would just nod and say yes. Sadly Kero had caught all of what she was saying and was looking very thoughtful.

"It might work. Let us see what the fire has to say about it." He said turning to the orange fire.

Sakura and Sohma both gasped. "But Kero, we are not supossed to use the fire for future sightings. The Gods do not like those who have the Gift to use magic they were not born with." Sakura said. She knew that the consequence of going against the God's wishes would result in them being turned into ash and blow away with the wind.

"I am well aware of that Sakura, but this is a very hard decisian and I need the God's help to decide it. So stop worrying and come here." Kero said.

Both Sohma and Sakura went to Kero and the hearth of the fire and stared into it unable to take their emerald eyes away from the dancing flame.

Oh Flames of Heaven and Fires of Hell,

I call upon thee now.

To decide the fate of one's so small,

I need the help of the God's.

Speak through the fire,

In tongues of Flame.

Send to us now the visions of forsight,

So that with your guidance they follow their destinies.

Kero said the forsight chant with his eyes closed. "Both of you come here now, and give me your hands." He commanded.

Sakura was wondering what he was going to do, but she trusted Kero and gave him her hand. He took both of their hands and said to close their eyes. They complied and Kero thrust their hands in to the fire. Sakura felt a warm feeling spread over her, and she saw a castle, a black castle with high towers, and a single window and the tallest tower. She felt sadness and pain wash over her. This clearly was not a very good place to be, even in forsight. Suddenly her hand was yanked out of the fire and Kero had let go. Sakura started to check herself for burns or scars and discovered that there were none.

" I see." Kero said. "You will go to the castle Sakura and Sohma you will go to the Missionary. Yue will accompany you Sakura and I will take Sohma there. Now I must discuss this with Yue." He opened the door and ushered them out, then walked to Yue's hut at the edge of the House's grounds.

"Sohma did you see a black castle in your vision?" Sakura asked.

"No, I didn't. Why what did you see?"

"It's probably nothing." Sakura said and wiped it from her memory. "Anyway we had better go and pack, I want to get going as fast as possible."

Sohma agreed and they went to go and pack. Two days later they were ready to go. The four of them would ride together until the fork in the road that would lead them in separate directions. Sakura was on her pony, Mona. Kero said that Sakura would be the one to tell Yue that she and Sohma traded places. Sakura said that it was fine and that she would.

As they came upon the fork in the road, both Sohma and Sakura got off of their ponies and said goodbye. Sakura had to blink back tears, while Sohma just let them cascade down his face.

"The next time I see you brother, you will be a great sorcerer." Sakura said her voice cracking.

"And the next time I see you, you will be the first lady knight." Sohma told her wiping his tears with his hand.

"Goodbye, Sohma."

"Goodbye, Sakura."

They embraced each other and got back onto the ponies. This was the last time they would see each other until they left the Missionary and the castle.

"Well, let us go then Sohma." Yue said heading down the right side.

"Yes, Sakura let's go." Kero said.

With one last look, the twins looked at each other, Sakura let a lonely tear slide from her eye.

* * *

Mars: well that is the begining of my story. I hope you all enjoy what i have written. REVIEW YOU ALL! Or um ELSE.

:yea real smooth, they are sure to review now. ack.:

Kero: The first reviewer get's a cookie and a special place in the story. First reviewer please leave whatever name you want and whatever age you wish to be. If the first person doesn't leave a name or age then the second person can and so on. Thank you.


	2. The Castle

disclaimer: I dont own Cardcaptors or Alanna

KK thanks all of you so much for reviewing and the person who actually left their name and age THANK YOU! you will be added to the story around the 4th chapter or something. also if you read this could you please leave how you want to be like. do you want to be like super cool or like a nerd and what do you want your personality to be? Anyway enough of my insolant blabbing on with the story.

A Girl in Boys Armor

A fanfiction by Mars-Child

Chapter Title: The Castle

Chapter 2

After saying goodbye to her twin brother, Sakura and Yue had stopped along the road to rest seeing how it would be awhile until they would reach the castle. As they were sitting around the fire, Sakura remembered that she was supossed to tell Yue that it was her and not Sohma. She was slightly nervous about what he was going to say and if he was going to make her go back to the House. (Lords live in House not castles. Daughters and Sons are still called Prince and Princess though.) She was afraid that when her father came home, and found out that she wasn't at the Missionary he would punish her severly. And that he would punish Sohma for following Sakura's plan.

"Yue." Sakura began.

"Yes Sohma." Yue answered

"I'm not Sohma. I'm Sakura. Sohma and I switched places." Sakura explained.

Yue's eyes widened. "YOUR WHO!"

"I'm Sakura." she said again.

"Thats it. Grab your things. We are going back to the house. I can't believe this." Yue jumped up and started to pack their things up.

"Yue wait. Can you just think about it for a little bit. Sohma sucked at fighting and is much better at magic than I am. And I can fight. Really I can. Please?" She looked at him with her emerald eyes pleading.

Yue glared at her for a couple of seconds, and then rolled his eyes. He sighed. "Fine Sakura, we will go to the castle. But we will need to think of a suitable name for you. I doubt that any of the boys there will think you are a boy with a name like Sakura."

Sakura jumped up her eyes shining, "Don't worry I've already taken care of that. I had Sohma write new letters for us. My name is now Arukas."

"Smart your name spelled backwords. Sakura I swear that if you get caught, when the Duke gets finished with you I will kill you then bring you back to life and kill you again." Yue said while glaring at her.

"Yes, I know. But I won't let myself be caught. I will prove to you all that I can be just as good as any boy. That even though I am a girl I won't just sit around sewing while the men are out fighting the Chinese." Sakura exclaimed. (A/N if you are Chinese and take offense at that I am sorry. But I needed the Japanese to have an enemy. SO SORRY!)

'Don't worry Sakura I'm sure that you will prove that to not only everyone but also to yourself.' Yue thought.

"Kero told me that to repay the lives I take by using the healing magic the God's had bestowed upon me." Sakura told Yue.

:flashback:

_"Sakura, during your time as a knight you will have to kill many people to keep your country safe. To make up for all the killing you will have to do, use your healing magic. You can return more lives from the land of the dead then. The God of Death is forever looking for souls to add to his collection. Do your job and bring them back."_

:end flashback:

"Sakura, well Arukas, I should be calling you. Kero is very wise and knows alot of what is happening and what is going to happen. You should listen to him." Yue said thoughtfully.

The next morning Yue and Sakura started for the castle. On the way there a snake came slithering out of the bushes. Sakura and Yue's horse saw it at the same time. Yue's horse whinied and went back onto its hind legs. Sakura saw what was happening and jumped to the ground. She grabbed the startled horses reins and pulled him back down. The horse felt the weight on his face and slowly relaxed. Sakura looked at Yue to make sure he was alright and got back onto her own pony.

'Sohma would never have endangered himself like Sakura just did, by jumping in front of a frighted horse like that. Maybe she will just make it as a knight.' Yue thought smiling at Sakura's back.

As they reached the castle a guardsman called out to them. Yue replied saying that it was a prince from the House of Tomoeda. The guard looked Sakura over and asked for her letter from her father. Sakura complied and handed him the letter.

"Ah, so you are Arukas. Welcome to the Castle of Tokyo." he said in a strong voice. "You may pass."

Both Sakura and Yue thanked him and walked through to the courtyard of the castle. Together they took there mounts to the stables. There they met the stablehand named Tohru. She was a very quick girl and very pretty. She prefered to stay with animals than with humans. Her favorite's were the rats and the cats that prowled around the stables. (A/N yes that is a reference to Fruits-Basket. Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits-Basket) After they had dropped their mounts at the stables they walked in the castles large hallway. There a man named Timon said that he would take them to see the Duke. As they waited outside of the Duke's door, Sakura wondered if he would be able to see through her disguise. Timon ushered them in. Sakura thought that her heart was about to burst with suspense.

"Welcome Arukas. It says here that you have a twin brother?" The Duke asked.

"That is right sir. His name is Sohma sir." Sakura replied in a low voice.

"I see. Well Akuras, you will start off as a page. You will wait on the tables every night and not eat until you are done serving. When you turn the age of 14 you will be made a squire to a real knight. You will follow his rules, and will do everything he tells you to. When you are 18 and have proved that you are worthy to be a knight, a ceremony will be held in your honor." The DUke looked at her and smiled. "You will share a room in the Page's Wing with Yue. Also when addressing my Your Grace, will be sufficient. You may go now. Your bags are by your room. Good Luck." The Duke went to his bookcase and started looking for a specific book. Sakura and Yue turned and walked out of the room and down a flight of steps and down a long hallway until they reached a room, with their bags waiting for them.

"So Sir Arukas are you ready." Yue asked.

"As ready as I will ever be." She replied with a determined look on her face.

That night they unpacked their bags. In the morning Sakura went down to the kitchens to begin her work as a page. SHe would stand in a line and wait for the plates. As she was walking down the hallway to her first class, a larger boy rammed into her with his shoulder.

"Watch where you are going newbie." He growled.

"What. You bumped into me." she exclaimed.

The boy who looked like he was about 12 glared at her. "What did you say." he pushed her into a wall.

"I said you ran into me. Now apologize." She said again.

"Who do you think you are? Future King or something?" he asked grabbing the front of her shirt.

"I'm sure he doesn't, but I know that I will be." said a calm voice.

"Watch out now, Nakoto. Here comes the prince." said a voice in the crowd that had gathered around them.

"Are you picking on the new guy again, Nakoto?" said the Prince.

"No, he ran into me and started mouthing off. So I thought I should show him that he can't do that to the older pages." Nakoto said looking at the ground.

"I see. Eriol what really happened?" The Prince asked the voice who told Nakoto to watch out.

A blue haired boy around the age of 12 stepped out and told the Prince what actually happended. "So you see Syaoran, the new guy was just walking down the hall and Nakoto decided to mess with him."

"I see. Nakoto you touch him again, I will let Takashi beat you up." Syaoran said.

"Right, your majesty." Nakoto said and walked away with his head down.

After Nakoto had left, the Prince looked directly at Sakura. "Who are you. I don't remember seeing you around court before."

"My name is Arukas Kinomoto and I am from the House of Tomoeda. Your majesty." she added hastily.

"Well, if Nakoto gives you any more trouble come to me, or Eriol, Takashi, or Hiroshi." Syaoran said. "Eriol will you escort Arukas to his first class. Make sure that Nakoto doesn't give him any trouble."

"Alright Syaoran. Let's go Arukas." Eriol started off down the hallway.

Sakura was about to follow him, when she remember to bow to the Prince. She looked at him and smiled then turned to follow Eriol.

'Maybe,' she thought, 'this won't be so bad after all.'

Mars: YAY end to chapter 2 this is the longest chapter i think i have ever written. GO ME! Anyway rememeber to review. Now back to Kero.

Kero: You just planning on writing me out of the story arn't you:glares are Mars:

Mars:sweatdrops: of course not Kero, you'll be in it eventually...:mumbles:

Kero: right, anyway hope you liked this chapter. remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Also thank you so much for the name and age, The Amazing Aliano, you officially rock my socks.


	3. Friends and Enemies

Well thanks everyone for all of the reviews...but I'm probably just boring you and i just continue to bore you because i really want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and no flames so far. JOY!

Starlight - My chosen destiny: I'm so glad that you like it. And I know, I have read the books over and over again. Thanks for the review.

Story Weaver1: Thank very much!

ikot -ikot: Yes, it is from the song of the lioness quartet. And I do plan on continuing if you keep reviewing!

Ying Fa: YAY! I LOVE YOU! WAY TO BE A CRAZY TAMORA PIERCE READER:ahem: Right. Thanks for the review.

Pinaygrrl: Thanks so much for the review.

The Amazing Aliano:hand cookie: There. Now that that's taken care of, I'm trying my hardest to incorporate you into my story. But don't worry I have big plans for you. :laughs maniacally:

Mirunto: Yep, you got it. THANKS!

Crayon Eater Aya: I'm so sorry, but you should have reviewed sooner. anyway if you want me to... I can try and bring you into this story, so email me. Yep, your right it is from the Alanna series. Thanks for noticing.

So yes, thank you all so very much. On with the story!

A Girl in Boys Armor

A fanfiction by Mars-Child

Chapter Title: Friends and Enemies

Chapter 3

Sakura was awakened in very early in the morning by the bell in the tower ringing. As she was sitting up, she stretched and began thinking about what would happen to her while in the castle.

'I wonder if I will have any more problems with that boy,' she thought.

Sakura got up and stretched once more. She looked around and on a chair sat a pile of neatly folded clothes.

'I wonder what that is?' she thought again to herself.

She walked over to the chair and held up the top item. It was a light green tunic. She took off her nightshirt and put it on. She then put on a dark green long sleeved shirt. She put on the light green pants that were a little too long on her. Her shoes were made of a sturdy leather that kept her pants from dragging on the ground. The jewel encrusted dagger, that was given to her as a gift for coming to the castle, was tied around her waist. She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Not bad," she said aloud.

Someone was then knocking on the door. She opened it and it was Yue telling her to get going to her classes. She was going down the hallway and became very lost. She was looking at every door like it was going to bite her. Even though she had been shown the castle before she still had no idea where to turn.

'I need help.' she thought.

She was going around a corner when she bumped into someone.

"Well, hello there Arukas." Eriol said looking into her eyes. "You seem alittle lost."

"Alittle? I have no idea where I'm supossed to go," she replied.

"Well then, that's why Syaoran appointed me your guardian. I'll take you to your first class. What is it?" He asked plesently with a grin.

"You would? Oh thank you," she gasped. "My first class is algebra. Whatever that is."

"Ah. Algebra, you might just need alittle bit of help with that. If you do just come and find me and I'll try to help you out." Eriol was walking down the hallway and turned to his left. He pointed to a large double door. "Right through there is the algebra room. Good luck."

"Thank you so much Eriol. I owe you big time." Sakura gushed. 'Oh jeez, I sounded just like a girl.' "Um, I mean thanks man, see ya later."

Eriol sweatdropped and just stared at her as she ran to the door. "What a strange boy." He shook his head and turned to go to his class.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid. I really need to start acting more like a boy.' she was thinking to herself. "GAAAAAAHHH!" she yelled. "Stupid feet. Can't even get to my classes without falling. Curses." she was still mumbling to herself as she walked into the algebra room. Everyone turned to look at her, even the sensai.

"Well, I'm so very glad you could join us. Take a seat and try to pay attetion," the sensai wasn't angry just alittle irritated that his lesson had been interupted.

Sakura gulped and sat down. She didn't realize it at the time but she sat right next to her tormentor. He glanced over and saw her staring earestly at the board.

'Ha, this is gonna be fun.' he thought.

He reached over and pinched her calf. She jumped and glared at him. She instatly paled and looked the other way. He pinched her again, but all she did was jump.

"Arukas," he whispered, "Arukas."

She turned to look at him, while still trying to pay attetion to what the sensai was saying.

"I'm going to make life here, very tough for you seeing as how you made me look like a fool in front of the prince." He hissed.

"But that wasn't even me." she whispered back her eyes wide.

"I don't care. You will get punished for what you did." his eyes slits.

Sakura looked at him and thought of the terrible things he would do to her.

As sensai dismissed the class, Nakoto stuck out his foot and Sakura tripped and fell flat on her face. Luckily Eriol was walking by with some of his friends. He saw this happening and said something to his black haired friend. The black haired boy walked up to Sakura and first helped her up. Then he went over to Nakoto and pinned him against the wall, he whispered something in his ear and Nakoto paled and nodded. He picked up his books and walked calmly down the hall.

"I don't think that you will have any more trouble with him." he said.

"Oh that's right. I haven't introduced you yet." Eriol said. "This is Takashi, you can't believe anything he says. He's a page like us. The red haired guy is Hiroshi, he's very quite and studious, but he'll help you out if you need it. And the blondie is Aliano very very smart and somewhat nerdy, but a nice guy all the same. He's also the only one of us that's a squire already, but he doesn't try to act above us or anything."

Suddenly a large thing flew into Hiroshi knocking him over. As Hiroshi a girl with black hair in buns sat on his stomach. She was wearing a blue and white kimono. Eriol looked down at the with amusment.

"May I introduce to you, the Princess Meiling."

Meiling was still on Hiroshi. She looked down at him with her ruby red eyes.

"Hiroshi..." she whined."You said that you would wait for me after lessons today. WHY DIDN'T YOU?" she yelled at him only inches from his face.

"I...well...you see...I needed to go to the bathroom and then you weren't there. Uh... sorry." he stuttered.

"Oh really, then why did I see you flirting with one of the maids on the stairs. HUH?" she screeched.

"Well...I was asking her if she had seen you anywhere." he said shifting nervously.

"Well, I suppose you have a reasonably alliby, but next time you say you will wait for me, you had better be right there." she said with one last glare at him.

"They have a "thing" for each other." Eriol told her grinning.

"DO NOT!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"Right..." he chuckled.

Sakura was just looking at all of them like they were crazy. And they probably all were.

* * *

Kero: YAAAY another chapter done.

Mars: yes yes another chapter down and only like 20 more and 3 sequels left. JOY!

Kero: I'm still not in the story yet. Why not?

Mars: um well... yea about that. :sweatdrops: ehehehehe

:glares:

Mars: Well you can see that I have added a little more humor into this chapter than the others. and Aliano your in! yay. You will have more of a part coming up. i wasn't sure what gender you were so i made you a male. dreadfully sorry if that ticks you off in any way shape or form. Anyway I do not know when the next chapter will be up but if i get say 5 more reviews then it will be up much sooner, if not well you wont hear from me for while. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA:laughs maniacly:

Kero: riiiiight... anyway that concludes this chappie poo. MORE SWEETS! ta

REVIEEEEEEEEEEEW!


	4. Letters and New Friends

I'm so sorry… I haven't been able to update for so long…. sobs My stupid computer has been down and I haven't been able to get onto the Internet. Anyway here are a few responses to reviews and questions.

Dark- Cherry Angel – I am so very sorry to hear that you feel that way, I think this will be a very good story. And at the beginning of every chapter I state that I do not own either Cardcaptor Sakura or the Tamora Pierce books. And I actually am not cutting out things in the book, I am borrowing. Besides this is a fanfiction site, hence most of the stories have been taken from other books, animes, mangas, t.v. shows, or movies. Also this is my first serious story and I want to make sure that I do it correctly so I am basing it off a story created by an excellent writer. I will finish this story and try to make something a little more original for you.

Story Weaver1 – LOL yes I am very happy with the Hiroshi and Meiling fluff. I'm not sure if Eriol has anything planned for them or not, so keep reading and find out.

crystalstarlight – yes, actually I was planning on changing the pairing because in my story as you can see there is no George, there is Tomoyo. Thank you for mentioning this, I forgot to put it in the first chapter.

Phantom Demon – I know, I absolutely love when the females are the heroines also because it shows that not only men can be all strong and powerful.

Starlight – My Chosen Destiny – thank you for noticing I was trying to go for more humor in this chapter. And for a little help on the upcoming chapters, what was quick about this one? So that I can fix it for the future.

The Amazing Aliano – I AM SO SORRY! I was originally going to have you as a girl but there are no girls allowed at the castle for training as a knight. And yes there are a lot of plans for you in the future chapters.

Crayon Eater Aya – Yes I will bring you into the story but you might not have a major part, but you will for sure get in the story. Would you like to be female or male?

So yes thank you all so very much for reviewing. Tomoyo makes her grand appearance in this chapter. YAY! On with the story!

A Girl in Boys Armor

A fanfiction by Mars-Child

Chapter Title: Letters and New Friends

Chapter 4

Sakura woke up one morning to hear Yue at the door, yelling for her to let him in. Sakura got out of bed and pulled the blanket around her and went to answer the door.

"What is it, Yue?" She asked.

"You have a letter from your brother. I didn't want to read it before you so I brought it here." Yue answered.

Sakura grabbed the letter from Yue and was almost jumping from anticipation. She hadn't heard from her brother in almost a month. She wondered how he was doing at the missionary and at becoming a sorcerer. She ripped open the letter and started reading it.

_Dear Arukas,_

_I am very sorry that I have not been able to write for awhile, but I have been very busy here. I have been learning all sorts of magic and sorcerery while at the Missionary. I can't wait to see you again and show you all that I've learned. How are you there at the castle, I hear that knight training is very difficult. I hope that you are not having too hard of a time. I look forward to your return letter._

_Your loving brother,_

_Sohma_

Sakura was pleased that her brother remembered not to ask any personal questions in case that her mail was read by someone in the castle. She knew that he would be having a great time at the missionary, but couldn't understand why he would want to learn magic and use his powers in the first place. After all magic is what killed their mother.

About two months after Sakura had been at the castle she was allowed to go into the village. She borrowed one of the castle horses and rode off accompanied by only Yue. She was riding through the village and decided to stop and get a drink at one of the small bars. She got off of her horse and walked in casually. She was amazed at the noise and at how many people could fit into such a small area. Sakura went up to the bar and ordered a lemonade.

"Well how ya doin there youngun." The barmaid asked.

"I'm doing just fine, thank you." Sakura remembered to be polite.

The barmaid winked at her and went back to serving the rest of her customers. Sakura was looking around the bar, when she heard yelling and scuffling in the back of the bar. Two rather large men, who drank a little too much, were yelling at each other over a card game. Sakura was curious and decided to check it out. One of the men grabbed his glass and threw it at the other man. Sakura was standing right behind the man and got soaked with a very foul smelling liquid. Sakura yelled in disapproval and the man she was standing behind turned and glared at her.

"What are you complaining about, laddie? You weren't cheated out by this here cheater." He screamed at her spraying spit all over her face. Sakura was becoming angry not to mention rather disgusted.

" What the hell are you talking about! I never cheated." The other man said coming over.

Sakura was caught in the middle of the two men who had brought switchblades (A/N I don't know if those were around back then but this is my story and well they were) from their pockets. Sakura was trapped because there were people packed on both sides and the men were advancing on each other from the opposite sides. Now she was not only angry, but also a little frightened. Her eyes, unknown to her, were started to glow bright green. She was looking all around her trying to find a way out before the two men lunged at each other, harming her. She was just about to give up when a woman in bright red came out of no where and grabbed her arm, saying, "Come with me."

The woman took her out of harms way and pushed through the crowd to a flight of stairs. She led Sakura up the stairs to a door that led into a room. The woman pushed Sakura into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Who are you." Sakura asked eyes still glowing slightly.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." The girl's voice was light but very strong.

Sakura was staring at the girl and decided she was not a threat. "I am Arukas, a page at the Tokyo Castle."

"You are no boy. You are hiding your true gender. Why?" The girl asked.

"I am too a boy." Sakura replied indignantly.

The girl just nodded her head as she walked around Sakura looking her over from head to toe. "You do not seem like much of page. You are scrawny and small. How do you manage to keep up with the bigger boys?" She asked.

"I can keep up just fine thank you." Sakura responded. She knew she was little but she didn't think she was _scrawny._

"I see. Well then page, my name is Tomoyo. I live up above the bar." Tomoyo was rather tall. She had a slim figure and long grayish hair tied up in a pony tail. Her eyes were a strange amethyst color. She was wearing a modest peasant top, the sleeves only went to her elbows. She also had a darker red pair of riding pants on, and some high black boots that went to her knees. Sakura felt very intimidated by this woman, who even though she was not a part of the royal family had a strange royalness to her. "What did you think you were doing getting into the middle of that fight? Someone as small as you couldn't have taken on those two men." Tomoyo asked.

"I wasn't trying to get into the middle. It just sorta happened. And I'm not that small." Sakura said with a scowl.

"Of course, of course. Well Arukas, I believe it is time you returned to your friend he is looking anxiously for you. If you ever need me, just say something to Tohru, she and I are very good friends." Tomoyo said as she ushered Sakura out of the room. "Also please don't mention me to your friend Eriol, he and I have quite a long history together and I don't think he would be very pleased to know that you and I were around each other."

Sakura found herself outside of the bar, looking into the face of a very angry Yue. She got on her horse and rode alongside Yue very quietly lost in thought.

'I wonder what history she has with Eriol?' She thought. 'But she asked me not to mention her to him and I gave my word.'

Sakura reached the stables and took both her and Yue's horse back to their stalls. Tohru came in with her pet rat and cat sitting on both her shoulders. She took out a grooming brush and started to brush Sakura's horse down. Sakura was getting ready to go back into the castle when she heard a very familiar voice.

"So, back from your little frolic? I've had no one to pick on for the last two or so hours and I'm ready to make up for some lost time." Nakoto was leaning against the stable wall with a large grin on his face.

Sakura said nothing, but kept walking forward. Nakoto stuck his foot out and Sakura tripped over it falling on her face. Nakoto started to laugh hysterically. Sakura got up and brushed herself off, but Nakoto was right there and hit her square in the face. Sakura immediately began to bleed from her nose and a cut on her lip.

"That is for making look like an ass in front of the prince for a second time. Next time I won't be as easy on you." Nakoto hissed right in her face.

Sakura was very dizzy from blood loss, but she saw Nakoto walk away toward the castle. She too started to walk that way, but her knees started to shake and then finally collapsed. She laid on the ground unconscious for many hours until a group of people saw her and ran to her side. The group was none other than Hiroshi, Aliano, Eriol, Takashi, and Syaoran.

Syaoran examined her lip and then ordered Hiroshi to pick her up.

"Whoever did this is really going to get it." He muttered.

"Really who would pick on such a small boy?" Aliano asked.

"I don't know, but when he regains consciousness we will be sure to ask Arukas." Syaoran answered him.

The group walked up to Yue's room, and Eriol knocked on the door. Yue opened the door and was rubbing his eyes.

"What is it laddies?" He asked confused.

"We found him knocked out in front of the stables." Aliano replied. "We didn't know where else to take him so we brought him to you."

"Smart choice laddies. Bring him in here and lay him on my bed." Yue opened the door wider.

Hiroshi walked into the room and laid Sakura down on the bed. Then the four of them left. Yue wet a towel and started to wash away some of the dried blood.

"Who in the world did this to ya lad?" he asked out loud.

* * *

Mars: so that's the next chapter, hope you like this one.

Kero: IM STILL NOT IN THIS ONE! sobs

M: OH! Kero I'm so sorry, here have some cake.

K: YAY! CAKE!

M: So yes, review review review! Also Crayon Eater Aya, very sorry I couldn't get you in this chapter, you will come in in like three or so chapters. Ja ne!


	5. Friends? and Threats

Hello all of my faithful readers. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. But schools just started and I've been so busy with soccer, dance, and drama practice. I finally have a moment to sit down and type. Let us see…. Hmmmm. Well I could write to all of my commenters but to tell you the truth I'm lazy, but I will next update…. When I get to it. :sweat drops: oo…. actually I will write to a few commenters…. I think some comments should be answered.

Story Weaver1: Yes I realized after I posted it that someone wouldn't actually pass out from a bloody nose… and then I started to think maybe Sakura can be homophobic, like me. Who at the very mention of blood or body organs pass right out. Hmmmmm no that wouldn't go very well with the story. Well sorry about that.

kida: Thank you so much about telling me about the switchblades. As you can probably tell I am no Medevil major. Also thanks also about the tunic thing. Maybe I should look up a little more about Medevil history….?

Starlight – My Chosen Destiny: Well actually I wasn't sure if I should put the cards in this one. I don't know. What do you think I should do?

There hmm :looks at comments again: I think I got most of the questions out of the way. Right well Aliano you get to be in this Chapter! YAY! Crayon Eater Aya sorry you won't come until chp. 7 or 8. mmmmmmmkay. Well here we go…..-

Disclaimer : I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the Tamora Pierce books.

A Girl in Boys Armor

A fanfiction by Mars-Child

Chapter Title: Friends? and Threats

Chapter 5

It had been only two hours since Syaoran brought Sakura in that she started to wake up. Yue was still sitting right next to the bed, having fallen asleep. Sakura was still dizzy and her mind kept slipping in and out of focus. She was coming back into consciousness when she heard two pairs of feet enter the room.

"Hmmm, he still seems to be sleeping. Eriol wake Yue up please. I need to talk to him about something." Syaoran voice said.

"Yes Syaoran." Eriol was right next to the bed and his voice was very loud. "Yue, wake up Syaoran needs to speak to you about something." Eriol started to gently shake Yue.

Yue jolted, his arm swinging back and clipping Eriol in the head.

"ARG, YOU'LL NEVER GET ME TO SERENDER! YOU BLASTED JIN SENNFE!" Yue was wildly yelling at the wall.

Eriol however was lying on the floor with swirls for eyes. "Owwww. He may be old but he's still really strong."

Syaoran had grabbed Yue's arm and was yelling at him to calm down and wake up. "YUE!" he yelled, "Wake up man, it's me Syaoran."

Yue finally stopped raging about and opened his eyes. His eyes got big. "Oh it's only you, I thought I was in war again. What do you want, waking an old man out of sleep?" He noticed Eriol still on the floor. "Eh, what happened to him looks like he got into a nasty fight or something."

Syaoran sweat dropped. "Yea. Well anyway Yue I came because I needed to talk to you about something important. It seems that the stable hand Tohru, I think her name was, saw who attacked Arukas. It was the bully Nakoto. He seemingly hit Arukas in the face. I really need to do something about this."

Yue rubbed his chin deep in thought. Meanwhile Sakura were waking up. Sakura started to move tangling her self in the blankets. She opened her eyes to see Syaoran looking at her.

"Jeez. What are you trying to do, send me into shock or something?" Sakura yelped.

"Sorry, sorry." Syaoran grinned. His face became serious right away. "Arukas, we know who attacked you. And I intend to do something about it."

"NO!" Syaoran scowled. "I mean no, I can handle him. I just need to start training a little more and build up my strength. Let me do this alone. I don't want any help, not one word said to Nakoto. I want to beat him all by myself." Sakura finished.

"Arukas, Nakoto is almost twice the size as you. You will never be able to beat him." Syaoran said looking Sakura up and down.

Sakura started to become angry and a little embarrassed. Because she was still a girl and guys looking at her like that was embarrassing. So with a faint blush on her cheeks, she said to Syaoran firmly, "I can and I WILL beat Nakoto. Without your help or any of our friends help. Now please your Majesty please exit my room because I need to go back to sleep so I will be in top shape for the beginning of my training tomorrow."

Now it was Syaorans turn to become slightly angry, "Fine if you don't want my help then I won't give it. But don't come crying back when Nakoto whips you."

"Trust me I won't." Sakura glared at him.

Syaoran glared at her one more time, grabbed Eriol by the collar and dragged him out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.

"You know Arukas, taking the Prince's help wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." Yue said.

"No I told him I could beat Nakoto by myself and I intend to do just that." Sakura

Sakura glared at Yue as if asking him to argue with her, when Yue just shrugged his shoulders and stood up to leave the room, Sakura rolled over and stared at the wall.

Maybe I should take Syaoran's help, she thought, NO! I can do this.

Next Day

_Arukas come down to the training ring as soon as you wake up. Your training will begin at exactly 12:00._

_Yue_

"Twelve, huh. Well alright, I wonder what time it is." Sakura was saying aloud to herself.

She began to get dressed when she started to notice tiny bumps forming on her chest. She dismissed them quickly because she was not sure how much longer she had until twelve. When she was finished getting dressed she walked into the main square. The only clock in the kingdom was there. :A/N Convenient huh: It was only 10:30 thankfully. Sakura walked into the main hall. A few loiterers were still in there eating breakfast. Sakura walked into the kitchens and asked if there was anything left for her to eat. The cook gave her some bread and jam and butter. Sakura walked to one of the tables and sat down.

"Well look at what we have here." An irritating voice said smoothly.

Sakura looked up to see Nakoto standing across the table at her. He had two of his friends there.

"You seem all better, Arukas," Nakoto spit at her feet, "Looks like your friends aren't here right now to help you out."

"I don't need them to help. I can take you on." Sakura glared at him rising to her feet.

"You? Tiny little pitiful Arukas. I am in serious doubt of that." Nakoto smirked.

"You may be bigger than me, but I'm faster and smarter than you."

"Smarter? I'm going to pound you."

At that moment Aliano and Hiroshi walked into the main hall. They saw Nakoto by Arukas looked at each other and started to walk quickly over.

"Be prepared Arukas. You will be getting a visit from me soon." Nakoto grinned slyly and walked out his flunkies following him.

"Arukas, are you all right?" Aliano asked looking concerned.

"Yea I'm fine. Just having a friendly chat with Nakoto." Sakura looked at him.

She liked Aliano he seemed like a really nice guy. Plus he could help her with algebra.

"If he goes after you come find us right away. O.K.?" Aliano said.

"Yea sure. Of course I will." Sakura said crossing her fingers underneath the table.

"So training starts today. Mostly sensei just talks but then again a new sensei was just brought it. Anyway soon you'll know all about fighting with the katanas and other swords." Hiroshi spoke up.

"Really? What about hand to hand combat?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, I don't think that they teach hand to hand at all. At least I've never been taught." Hiroshi said.

"Yea, I doubt the sensei would know anything about it anyway if you asked." Aliano said.

"I see. Alright well I should be heading to the training area now. See you guys later." Sakura said rising and walking out of the room.

"Something tells me that those two were not having just little chat. I'm going to talk to Syaoran about this. Hiroshi go and watch Arukas train and walk him back to his room when he is done."

"Alright. See ya." Hiroshi walked out the same way as Sakura.

Training Ring (12:00)

Sakura looked around her, in her particular group she was among only about twelve other boys. Some skinny and little like her and some that looked like they could be pages already. The sensei entered the area. He looked about thirty years old. Already Sakura could tell that he was a great fighter and that he had killed many opponents. When he spoke it was rough and deep.

"Welcome to sword training. You will be expected to work hard and I will not tolerate any complaining or slacking off. You will be expected to be here at exactly twelve or earlier. The earlier the better. Now everyone grab a partner." The sensei looked them all over.

Sakura looked around and saw a boy about her size. She walked over to him and stood next to him.

"Introduce yourselves." Sensei barked.

"Hi, I'm Arukas Kinomoto from Tomoeda House."

"Jun Hu Akimo from the Ferasi House."

"Good now that you are all pals, everyone come and grab a stick." The sensei had a barrel full of sticks next to him.

Sakura and Jun Hu walked over and both grabbed sticks and walked back to there spots.

"Now hold the stick the way you think is the right way to hold a sword. Alright we need some work. Now………"

Syaoran's Room

Syaoran was sitting at his desk working on homework, when he heard a knock at the door. "Enter."

"Syaoran I saw Nakoto talking to Arukas just a few minutes ago. It seemed like they were fighting." Aliano said.

"Your point?" Syaoran scowled.

"Well you told us to keep an eye on him and report to you if we saw anything between them."

"Well I talked to Arukas and he doesn't want our help. He wants to fight Nakoto by himself."

"And your just going to let him? He'll get murdered Syaoran and you know it."

"I'm not going to do anything about it. Arukas told me not to step in or say anything and I said that I wouldn't. If he wants to take on Nakoto let him."

"I see. Very well. See ya later Syaoran." Aliano exited the room with a slight scowl on his face. I don't know what Syaoran is thinking but I'm not going to let Arukas get hurt. he thought to himself.

Arukas, you told me to stay out of it and I will. But if you die on me… Syaoran sat turning his mind once more onto his homework.

2 weeks later

Sakura had been going through the same torture every day from Nakoto. Pinching, hitting, kicking, tripping, and knocking her books on the ground. Nakoto never hit her where it was visible. On the shoulders, stomach, and legs. She was covered in bruises. It was once again a free day and she had decided to go into town to see if she could find Tomoyo.

She walked into the marketplace and went to the bar where she had first met Tomoyo. She sat at the bar and the bar maid asked what she wanted. Sakura asked where Tomoyo was and the bar maid took her and led her through a door and up a staircase. The bar maid knocked on the door. "Enter." Sakura heard Tomoyo's voice.

Sakura walked through the door and saw Tomoyo standing at her window and wearing dark brown flowing pants and a top. :A/N picture Kikyo's clothes from Inuyasha only brown.:

"Hello Tomoyo."

"Arukas good afternoon." Tomoyo raised her eyebrows, "Your reason for coming?"

"Tell me Tomoyo, all that you know about hand to hand combat."

Tomoyo grinned, "I was wondering when you would ask." Tomoyo walked over and shut the door telling the bar maid not to disturb them. "Alright………"

* * *

Mars: OH DRAMA AND WHAT A CLIFF HANGER… NO! Anyway I thought that I should throw myself into this chapter seeing as how I hadn't updated in like three months. :ducks as rotten fruit and kittens are thrown at her: I'M SORRY!

Kero: You deserve you know :throws tomato hits Mars in the face: AND that's for not putting me in the story.

Mars: why yooou….

Kero: Right so review

Mars: oh Kerrroooo

Kero: Yes?

:FWAP BAM BOOM:

Mars: That's for throwing a tomato at me and eating all the cake last night

Kero: ow


	6. Arukas VS Nakoto

Hello again…after more than a year long hiatus I feel that I am ready once more to continue writing. It's been a tough year, but I'm dreadfully sorry for leaving everyone hanging. The truth is I have had this chapter started for the longest time, I just haven't gotten a chance to upload…but semester finals are coming and I need a little break from all that. I hope this is well worth the wait.

**A Girl in Boys Armor**

**A fanfiction by Mars-Child**

**Chapter Title: Arukas VS. Nakoto**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

It had been about three and a half weeks since Sakura had started to train with Tomoyo using hand to hand combat. At first it was very difficult because Sakura was so used to fighting using a wooden sword. Tomoyo however was a very patient teacher. As Sakura was walking through the courtyard she spotted her constant torturer Nakoto. She decided she had to get away before he could see her. Unfortunately as she was making her escape, Nakoto looked at where she was standing. His eyes lit up with the thought of causing her more pain.

"Hey, you. Little boy come over here." Nakoto yelled stopping, and intending for Sakura to walk over to him.

"I'm not a little boy, you ass. If you want me so bad than you can come over here." Sakura yelled back at him, preparing herself for what was going to come next.

"Why you…" Nakoto looked at her savagely and started to walk over to her.

At that precise moment Eriol and Aliano wandered in.

"Nakoto you wouldn't be planning on hurting Arukas in any way? Would you?" Aliano said raising his eyebrows.

They both went and stood in front of Sakura.

"Its sad little boy, that you need the prince's lackeys to protect you." Nakoto spat glaring at the trio.

"I wouldn't be talking that way, if I were you, you pig. We may be lackeys but we are still higher ranked than you." Eriol grinned, his glasses flashing.

"It's alright Eriol. His right I should start fighting my own battles. How about it Nakoto, you and me. No Eriol, no Aliano, no Syaoran. You in or are you afraid of a little boy like myself." Sakura stood as tall as she could, glaring at him the whole time.

"Afraid of you? I'm about as afraid of you as a mouse is afraid of cheese. Name the time and the place."

"Fine a month from today, same place, same time." Sakura looked at him defiantly.

"I hope you're prepared to get the beating of a lifetime." Nakoto had turned to walk away. "Oh and one more thing, little boy, when I win you have to leave and never come back."

Sakura didn't really want to leave, even if she lost, but she could not give Nakoto the satisfaction of knowing that. "You got it."

Eriol looked at the tiny Arukas, I hope he knows what he is doing, he thought.

"ALRIGHT! You go Arukas you tell that foolish pig-head exactly what's up." Hiroshi exclaimed walking up behind the trio.

"Thanks a lot, Hiroshi. I'm late though, see you guys later." Sakura turned and headed out the east entrance toward her next lesson.

"But do you really think that he can win? He is so much smaller than Nakoto." Aliano asked.

"Hell yea, I think he can win. You can definitely tell that he is hiding something. What it is yet, well we will just have to find out, won't we?" Hiroshi was confidant that Arukas could beat Nakoto.

Later that day

"Tomoyo, I challenged him and he accepted. Do you think I will be ready in time?" Arukas asked during a brief break.

"I wouldn't be teaching you if I though you didn't have a chance. He may have you beat in height and strength but you're much faster and smarter than Nakoto. Plus you have your friends who will step in, if he tries anything tricky."

"No way. It is specifically my fight, there is no way that I will let any of them step in to help." Sakura glared at Tomoyo for even having that thought.

"Calm down, I realize it's your fight, but you may not have a choice in the matter. If Nakoto really wants to kill you then, I highly doubt your friends will let that happen."

"But it's my fight. Can't you teach me anything that will defend against trickery?" Sakura insisted. It was her fight. She would do everything she could to win it!

"Well I can only teach you the basics, because we have very little time left." Tomoyo looked skeptical.

"It doesn't matter, anything will be helpful against him." Sakura really was determined.

"Okay now let's get started, only a month left you know, and I bet you don't want to be the one to leave the castle." Tomoyo stood up and flexed her arm.

"I don't remember telling you that."

"You forget who I am. Now stand up."

Two weeks later

"Arukas, wait up!"

Sakura turned around quickly, and stopped waiting for Syaoran.

"Arukas are you ready for the fight with Nakoto? Because you realize he will be trying hard to beat you also."

"Yea I know that. I've been doing some extra training though so I think that I have a fair enough chance."

"Okay then. I'm on my way to princely duties so wish me luck."

"Good luck." Sakura smiled, she really did like living here at the castle, training, and the boys she was meeting. She was really looking forward to fighting Nakoto because that would truly prove that this was what she was meant to do. That it was her and not Sohma that was supposed to be here.

The day of the Fight

It approached the time, when Nakoto and Arukas would fight and of course everyone knew about it thanks to Hiroshi.

Sakura was walking to breakfast, not really planning on eating because she was so nervous. When she got to the dining hall everyone was there already, and looking at her. She didn't see Nakoto, which was a good thing, because that wouldn't help her nerves at all. She saw her friends sitting at one of the tables and went over to them and sat down. Eriol passed her something to eat, but she just looked at it and passed it back.

"Nuh uh, you are eating that, no choice about it." Eriol passed it back to her, his glasses flashing.

"I'm really not that hungry."

"You need to eat. So do it please, or else Eriol will force you too and no one wants to see that." Aliano looked at Sakura and smiled.

"So Arukas today's the day huh? You are so going to kick his butt, cuz you know otherwise you'll have to leave the castle and all." Hiroshi came over and slung his arm around Sakura.

"Thank you for the reminder Hiroshi." Sakura gulped.

"Diplomatic as ever, huh Hiroshi." Syaoran looked at him and laughed.

"What, I have a lot of faith in Arukas, if anyone can beat that fool then it's him."

"Okay Arukas it's almost time, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am"

"Okay let's go."

Sakura got up and behind her walked her walked Eriol, Hiroshi, Aliano, and Syaoran. She was extremely nervous, but she hoped that with Tomoyo's teachings she would be able to beat Nakoto once and for all and send him away from the castle. They reached the courtyard and Nakoto was already there.

"I see you didn't chicken out, stupid little boy." Nakoto was already taunting her.

"It's a pain that you didn't either Nakoto, I really don't want to embarrass you." Sakura walked forward, showing confidence even though she felt none.

"You dare make fun of me. I'm so going to enjoy this." Nakoto also walked forward.

They met in the middle and Syaoran as monarch went to them. "Alright you two, this a clean fight. No tricks or cheating in anyway. Are you both ready?" Sakura clenched her jaw and nodded. Nakoto nodded once. "Alright then, BEGIN!"

Sakura took a step back as Nakoto swung at her. He came again and she dodged once more. She sidestepped him and aimed a punch right at his ribcage, but he blocked her.

"Come on little boy." Nakoto goaded her.

Sakura just glared at him. He kicked at her, but she ducked and came up with a quick uppercut, finally landing the first strike.

"You think that hurt, you wimp?" Nakoto wiped the spit that came from his mouth.

He came at her again, she was aware of her friends and a crowd forming, but she was deaf to what they were saying. He kicked and punched but every time Sakura would move out of the way. He was quickly tiring himself out and Sakura saw her chance. She started moving in a flurry of quick punches and low kicks, hoping to somehow get him to fall.

"GO ARUKAS!" She finally heard Hiroshi yell her name.

She looked at him and grinned, but didn't see Nakoto. He rushed at her and finally landed a blow to her face. She fell to the ground cursing herself for not paying attention. She stood up and wiped her bleeding nose, vowing that would be the last time he would ever touch her again. She ran at him, jumped and kicked him in the head. Nakoto fell to the ground and she stood over him and was ready to finish it when a dagger appeared in his left hand. She was waiting for the trickery, but didn't move fast enough. The dagger cut her shallowly on the thigh. She back peddled and ran forward again and knocked him out with a hard punch to the jaw.

"Arukas is the winner." Her friends ran to her, picked her up and set her on there shoulders.

"I will see to it that Nakoto packs his bags and leaves immediately. Once he wakes up." Syaoran grinned at her.

"Thanks Syaoran." Sakura grinned happily at her friends. Finally, she thought, I think I truly deserve to be here.

"Let me look at you leg Arukas, make sure it doesn't get infected or anything." The group set Sakura down and Eriol looked at the shallow cut. "Alright, it doesn't look that bad, I'll bandage it up and everything will be good."

The Duke walked over to Sakura and looked at her. "Arukas you know that fighting like this is against the laws. You will not be able to go to town for two months." He sounded strict, but when Sakura looked at him he winked. He leaned forward and said, "Nicely done. Its about time."

"Thank you sir." Sakura said and bowed.

* * *

So that was the big fight scene, there will be a lot more, but since this was my very first once I'm a little proud of it. I hope you all enjoy.

Eimi-chan


End file.
